Talk:Enchanted in the Moonlight/@comment-86.156.253.39-20150427215518
I've played all 6 enchanted in the moonlight routes and tbh, all of them are pretty amazing - I can just read them again and again, they're stories you'll never get bored of! Brief summary about each of the characters coming up... Miyabi ~ this was the first route I played. When I first read this route I found it amazing and immediately bought the epilogue and sequel, I was just drawn to the app. However, despite the storyline being really good, miyabi's character is awful and I mean awful! He's always touching the MC and teasing her! Tbh, he's too pervy and has wayy too much confidence in himself! He does have his kind moments though like in the mononoke village and when he carries the MC home etc. Miyabi's story is probably my fifth favourite now I've read the other routes but trust me, it's still an amazing storyline! Chikage ~ this is one of the more recent ones I read, in the first few chapters I took an instant dislike to Chikage but I carried on reading and when I got to the end of the main story, I was desperate to read more! The ending is really moving from about chapter 8 onwards! Chikage is really closed when it comes to his feelings and for a while the MC thinks he hates her but that's down to his past and when I found out, I felt sympathy for him. Anyway his PoV is amazing for Chikage! This route is actually my second favourite out of the lot and I'd recommend this route to anyone! Shinra ~ I think shinra was the third one I read and at first I was reluctant to buy this route because In the other routes id read, shinra seemed quite boring but as soon as I did read this, it blew me away! By far the best of the routes! Shinra doesn't irritate the MC and thinks about her feelings, they share loads of memories from their past which the MC doesn't remember until the end of the main story but these memories are what make up the whole story! Shinra really cares for the MC and has loved her since he was really young, this is shown in the ending and makes Shinra the best possible route there is!! Kyoga ~ Kyoga is a really good character, he's kinda playful but kinda serious at the same time however he rarely shows his serious side to the MC so she doesn't know what he thinks of her in the slightest! I like the mystery behind him but I don't like his storyline, there isn't enough drama, although he almost dies at the end of the Main story, his sequel is the most boring thing ever - don't mean to offend anyone here. Not really sure why I like Kyoga, but his character is spot on! However because I didn't like the storyline, he's my least favourite route x sorry. Yukinojo ~ I literally only read this for the first time yesterday and I thought at first it was awful! Shocking! But I carried on reading and this is the only route where the MC is true to her feelings really early on and actually fancies the ayakashi she makes the agreement with right from the start! I really liked that, the fact made it seem like more of a love story than the other routes. Found it weird though that this is the only route where the MC states that she wants to be with the ayakashi - not the other way around! The storyline has plenty of drama, romantic points and a brilliant ending! Yukinojo's character is cold at first and it makes you hate him but as soon as you understand why he was awful to the MC, the hatred turns to sympathy! Some of this story is so sad I almost cried - third favourite but I'd say more on a par with chikage's route (I like them both equally)!! Finally Samon ~ I loved samons route, simply because the main story has a different structure to the other routes - the MC doesn't make the agreement at the start of the story but at the end! She has no one to protect her so Samon steps in before admitting his feelings to her and they get together before long. However, at the start, the MC is told she has a month to decide which ayakashi to make the agreement with (she can't make it with Samon though because he isn't a clan head)! Unlike the other guys, Samon has feelings for the MC and takes care of her even though they don't have an agreement and can't have one in the future! There's a turn of events at the end and the ending is perfect! Decent character and decent storyline, couldn't ask for more - Samon is my second or third favourite! He's a cutie x Hope I helped people deciding which route to play! ��